


Left Behind

by OddlyKia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: A drabble about being left behind by Overwatch and how Gabriel Reyes doesn’t let that happen.-[second chapter]A story of how Gabriel Reyes will never leave you behind.





	1. Left behind

You've been left behind as a causality by Overwatch before, resulting in you crawling your way back in a painfully bloody mess for miles, and they weren’t even sorry for it. You're a soldier, Commander Morrison explained upon your understandably pissed off questioning, it happens in war but that they're glad you survived and found your way back to them, only to have him shove a gun back into your hands and usher you to join the fight once more with an all too fake smile.

It's actually what got you into Blackwatch in the first place; somehow you always manage to drag yourself back time and time again after being left for dead by the very organization you thought you believed in. That sense of loyalty and safety missing and vacant like a gaping void. You had joined the back door secret side of Overwatch without a second thought, not even letting Gabriel Reyes finish his recruitment pep talk before walking off. 

You just want to do what's right to keep the world safe, but you learned the hard way to never trust Overwatch; they've probably already got your name engraved on their ever growing K.I.A/M.I.A list. It's why you've become so moody and annoyed with the wide-eyed hopeful cadets that roll in like flies.

It's why, now, as you bleed out from the hole in your side, you defeatedly slide down the wall and just accept the shit you've gotten into. Several other agents are dead at your feet and you’re close to following, but at least the enemy was taken out, right? At least, that's what you try to convince yourself as the building you're in shakes and threatens to crumble on top of you. Your ear piece crackles to life somehow as another explosion hits and violently rocks the ground under you, cracking walls and causing large debris to pin you down. You scream in pain and scramble to try and push the rubble off. But it’s useless, you’re too weak and there’s no one here to help you.

"Agent!" Reyes barks. "What's your status!? Your location!?" 

"Team dead. Enemy eliminated. Bleeding out and pinned down," you answer with a bloody cough. "Assignment complete, sir."

"Not until we get you home. No man left behind, remember? Where are you located!?" 

You scoff and chuck your comm away, even though Gabriel's deep voice still rings from the small piece. It's a joke, help never actually comes and you know that by now. That's just something they say to comfort your small brain as they let you die for them. You knew this day was coming and you've already accepted death. It just sucks and you're kind of disappointed in yourself that you feel like crying. But hey, at least you got the mission done, right? You close your eyes and wait patiently for your time to come. If you don't bleed out first, the crumbling building will eventually crush you. And with the exception of occasional muffled, far off sounding gunfire, it's pretty quiet.

Ever so slowly, the world starts to fade of color and all of your energy seeps from your body like thick syrup. You try to move your hand but all you manage is short twitchy movements before falling limp.

"Over here! The signal is comin’ from over here!" A familiar southern voice suddenly rings out, breaking the silence. 

Thundering footsteps race towards you, and when your eyes slowly open and you somehow focus your vision, you're fully fucking surprised to see Gabriel, Jesse, and Genji looming over you with worried expressions. But even then, you don't really trust that they're here to save you.

"Stay awake, agent," Reyes commands as he kneels beside you. "Help is here. You're going to be fine, I promise." 

McCree is quick to apply pressure to your injury, earning him a disgruntled grunt, as Genji easily kicks away the rubble trapping you. The three men surround your weak form and help in someway to either stop the bleeding or offer small words of comfort. 

You can't help but stare up at Reyes in disbelief and thoughtlessly utter, "you didn't leave me to die?"

Reyes screeches to a halt and looks hard into your eyes; a look of sad recognition washes over him, like he's heard that phrase one too many times before. And in a surprisingly gentle action, he brushes back the hair sticking to your sweaty forehead and says reassuringly, "No one gets left behind under my command. I will never leave you behind to die, and you better understand that now because I don't repeat myself."

Your throat gets tight and tears cloud your vision, his words alone would've meant nothing to you but he's actually here. He, McCree, and Shimada are really here to help you.

"It's gonna be okay, darling," Jesse drawls, "ya may get shot and maimed while workin' under Gabe, but he ain't gonna leave ya to rot."

Genji silently nods in agreement.

You can't fight back the soft sob that escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!!


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, enjoy! I kind of threw 76 under the bus, sorry. It just made good angst.

_Answering the recall was a mistake._

The day that Gabriel Reyes perishes in the Swiss explosion, is the day you turn your back and walk away from what is left of Overwatch. It isn’t hard at all; you make the choice barely an hour after first hearing the news. You don’t cry, didn’t know Commander Reyes on that personal of a level. But you feel numb, so unsure of everything around you, and even slightly doubtful about your decision to leave as you grab what few items you want from the barracks and head through the grand entrance doors one final time.

Reyes is - was a safety net for you, for Shimada and McCree, for so many people in Blackwatch. He was your commander in charge, your leader, the man you run to for help and direction when you need it. He was so different to the other people in power there, in your opinion, at least. Commander Reyes had saved you more than once since joining his side; he learned your name, your actual fucking name, and even some of your favorite things over time. He is - was a good, solid, trustworthy man. 

Oh...so you actually did know him better than originally thought...and you very much do cry. The tears just become such a natural thing that you eventually stop noticing it. You don’t go to his funeral, don’t really see the point in watching an empty casket lower as you cry alongside people you don’t really know. McCree is at least nice enough to leave a flower in your name. 

The next few years after Overwatch are spent isolated in shitty apartments, working whatever small job for money you can find as you aimlessly wonder through life without a war to die for and a commander to point the way forward. Rather sweetly, Jesse always manages to send you some kind of postcard during the holiday months, but that’s the total extent of the communication though. 

When the Overwatch recall begins, of course you receive a message. It‘s dead late in the night, when the world is quiet and the sky is pitch black, that your old comm device somehow lights up back to life. You read the message again, and again, but only scoff and throw the piece of junk at the wall in the end. Why rejoin an organization that killed your last commander? For months, you ignore the flood of messages from other agents asking you to help them and just continue on with your meaningless life. 

Until they send Shimada after you. 

Coming home to find an old friend waiting for you isn’t as bad as you thought it would be. It is interesting, to say the least, to see Genji’s new take on life. He’s at peace now and you’re happy for him. The conversation is one sided. It‘s mainly just your old friend trying to convince you to come back with him, that the new Overwatch is nothing like before, that the world needs both of you to fight for it. But he knows the talk is clearly over when you roll your eyes and turn your back to him; you don’t want to join, not without your commander.

And of course Genji knows that.

“Reyes led Blackwatch because he wanted to protect this world and all those who call it home, rejoining in his name would be an honorable way to carry on his memory.” 

With that, Genji silently leaves and all of the pestering messages stop. You only last two more weeks, with those god damn words buzzing and linger in your head, before you find yourself and a small bag of your very few personal items standing outside the new Overwatch base. 

For a long time, you work alone on small missions while slowly getting use to following orders again from someone other than Reyes. It’s hard but you eventually get better at it. But you can’t put off working with a team forever. And so, with Solider 76 by your side, your first partnered assignment is suppose to be a quick night one. But Talon to shows up and ambushes you before you can even start, forcing the both of you into retreat. Then adding to the already sour mission, a heavy rain storm moves in, making it harder to see and keep decent traction while fleeing.

As you run through a maze of back alleyways, hot on 76’s heels, some nameless agents manages to land several deadly shots in your back. The bullets rip through your body and each one feels like a small explosion in your nerves. With an agonized scream, you smack face first into the unforgiving wet ground. Soldier 76 skids to an immediate stop and looks back at your crippled form. There‘s still a flood of soldiers following close behind, bright lights still searching every dark corner, and shouted commands growing louder and louder with every second. You try desperately to push yourself up, even just onto your knees, but you fail within the first few inches and collapse back down. The shots in your back hurt and sting, and the familiar feeling of lonely despair and approaching death return. Things you haven’t felt for a really long time surface like brand new and it’s hard to handle now.

But Genji and Jesse said to trust the new Overwatch, that things are different now and that people actually protected one and another like family. They said that the threat of being left behind will never come again, that everyone has your back on this. So, with those beliefs drilled into your head, you fight against your trained roll over and die mentality and weakly reach out for 76.

“H-help...” you plead. _Please don’t leave me._

He takes a single step forward and that one step stirs so many conflicting emotions in your gut, possibly the good ones finally winning over the bad ones. But as he does, the shouting rises to new heights as lights shine from just around the corner. The sound of heavy boots thumping against the cold ground is just as loud as the yelling.

Not enough time.

Too much distance between the two of you. 

The soldiers are moving in too fast. 

“I’m- I’m sorry.” He whips around and leaves you to your fate. 

Your face drops and angry tears gather as you scream at him, “you fucking coward!”

He knows he’s one; a selfish, old, coward. But he still chooses to leave you behind and can only mentally beg for your forgiveness as he runs. I’m sorry! There’s not enough time! The other agents are too fast and he’ll barely be able to throw you over his shoulder before they descend on you both.

You watch as his figure quickly disappears without a look back and then roll onto your side and weep as blood oozes out of your back, seeping into your clothes and sticking it to your cooling wet skin. Having to watch that symbol on his jacket get further and further away pissed you off greatly; you hate that fucking jacket. You hate that fucking man. At least you’ll be joining your beloved commander soon. At least you’ll die the way you always thought you would. It just happened a lot later in life than you expected.

The soldiers surround you with their guns raised. The lights of their weapons blind you from above and keep you from noticing anything distinct about the men around you, like a spot light is shining on you. The blood loss drowns out the voices snapping at you, making everything feel so far away and yet too close all at the same time. The uniformed men are saying things, threatening you with their large guns. But you’re unfocused with racing thoughts and stare blankly ahead at a nearby brick building, ignoring the death squad all around you.

One of them nudges you with his foot to see if you’re still alive, but then gets viciously shoved away as the group of men separate and allow a small opening to form. A new, larger figure steps through and everyone goes silent as it stares down at you. You don’t look up. The lights still shine down with a blindly fury and you’ve once again accepted that you’re about to die. You don’t need to face the person chosen to do it.

“Still letting Overwatch throw you out like trash, I see.” A harsh raspy voice hisses out.

Looking out the corner of your eye, not moving, you see the Reaper standing over your dying body. You can’t even feel your legs anymore and can barely get your fingers to twitch anymore. He shakes his head and squats down to brush away the grimy, sweat soaked hair sticking to your face.

“Left behind again,” he sighs much too softly and tiredly for a ghoul such as him. “Why fight for the people who don’t care if you make it home, you mindless little foot soldier? Even the reformed Overwatch won’t come back for you.”

“Reyes...” you barely gurgle out. You don’t know why you’re even talking to your soon to be murder. It’s fucking hard to. But maybe it’s because you want a few meaningful last words? Maybe you just want to hear the truth yourself one last time? Fuck, maybe it’s the blood loss? “...meant everything-to-to me...just wanted...to make him...proud. T-to do the right...thing...like him.” 

Your words come out at different volumes, some so soft even you can’t hear them, and others stuttered and loud. You can’t control your own voice anymore or the tears now running down your face.

You and the Reaper stare at each until your world fades to black from the pain and blood. Death is actually comforting when the last thing you think of is finally seeing your commander again. 

-  
-  
-

You awake with a start, gasping. 

You’re still alive, submerged in warm healing water that stops just pass your ears, keeping your face safely above the surface while the rest of your body lays on a smooth table in the liquid. Slowly sitting up, you realize that you’re laying in some kind of healing tub, perfectly cut into a square decently deep into the ground. Manners have you moving slowly as to not disturb or splash around the water too much. There are tubes connected into your back, some along your spine, and they keep you from turning around too much. But from your position you can see that you’re in some kind of lab. 

There are other floor tubs around you but they’re empty. At least from what you can see. The room is large and from away above there is a large viewing window with a rather comfortable looking room protected behind it. Everything is sterile and metal looking, cold and slightly evil in a way. 

From somewhere else behind you, a door quickly slides open and closed, the soft hissing sound of it sealing gives it away, as footsteps calmly make their way towards you.

“Oh~ you’re awake,” an accented voice coos. “What a pleasant surprise. I’ll let him know.”

You look up and are greeted with Moria’s unnerving smile. Wow, you never thought you’d see her again after leaving Blackwatch. She was a creep then and she still seems to be a creep now as she kneels and runs her thin fingers up your spine. Odd. Maybe you have dulled senses due to the water, or maybe nerve damage from the bullets. You know she’s touching you and your brain recognizes the gesture, but you can hardly feel her touch at all. 

“How did you sleep?” she chuckles “Do you feel the prosthetics? What about the tubes?“

You just look at her blankly, trying to connect the tiny dots from your fuzzy memory.

“Oh right! Right.” Moria stands to her full height, tablet in hand. “You were shot in the back close to a dozen times from our soldiers. And after being thrown back into the trash where you’re normally found, you were brought here where I graciously pulled you back from death.” She smiles and looks away maliciously to the side. “And even given a few upgrades as well.”

Right, you remember that...kind of. Everything just still feel so fuzzy and far off. 

You shakily reach back to feel the thick wires connected to you but Moira is quick to shoo your hand away. 

“No touching yet.” She looks back at her small screen and types a few thing before muttering to herself, “the colors will look marvelously against your skin once they work. That should only take two more procedures...maybe one if I cut some the lesser notes.”

You’re hand settles back into the water and you work on getting the full feeling into them again by slowly opening and closing your fists several times. It doesn’t work and when you tilt your head up, Moria is watching you closely.

“Don’t mind me, please continue, just need to observe and take notes.”

Others would try to escape right now, rip the tubs out and fight with whatever strength they have, but you’re too overwhelmed and bogged down to even move your hand, let alone leap out of the water. Besides, your team probably believes you’re dead by now, so what’s the rush?

“Dizzy? That’s normal. Lay back down and I’ll fix it just this once. Don’t expect relief later on.” 

There’s a computer screen on the wall next to the tub you’re in, some kind of control panel. She types in a few keys and a new liquid starts to fill the tubes connected to you. It stings for only a moment and then relief washes over you. Like the sheet weighing your brain down has slipped off. You can begin to think better, process your situation, and actually feel confident enough to speak now.

“What-“ you cough and then ask slowly. “What did you do to me?”

“Hmm~? Well, thanks to the bullets, your spine needed to be replaced in several places, most of it had to go honestly. And then to evenly hold the new spine up, I had to remove more bone and apply the several metal rods that now make up your shoulders.” The doctor walks around the tub as she giddily explains everything. “And then to protect everything, your ordinary scarred back had to go. It was too weak and damaged to be of any use. On hit could ruin my hard work. So, an extraordinarily light but incredibly strong cybernetic plate is now in its place with a realistic synthetic skin to hide it.”

“It’s truly beautiful, my work. I’m going along the line of a working human shield. We can’t test that yet, though. But soon enough. And, just for fun, I’ve added lights all along your new gorgeous spine. They’ll shine so brightly, and because I’m nice I’ll even let you pick the color.”

The door swooshes open and closed again, but heavier footstep come your way this time. It’s the Reaper. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, my dear. Enjoy your talk.” 

Moria leaves with a chuckle and nothing happens until the door confirms that she’s gone. 

“How are you’re feeling? Does anything hurt?” Reapers asks.

“You didn’t kill me,” you state, ignoring his questions compeletely. 

“Obviously. I was the one who brought you here.”

Your brow furrows in confusion. He’s the enemy...isn’t he? Why?

You want to open your mouth and question him on it, but what’s the point? You’re dead to your team and they lied about not leaving you behind. It hurts more than just physically after trying to do good again. Sinking back into the water, you lay down the best you can with the tubes still in your back. Whatever they have planned for you, you don’t care. 

“I don’t know anything useful.” Is your next guess.

“I know. That’s not why you’re here.” He comes to the very edge of the tub and sits down. His claws are gone and you get to see his gray cooled skin. “Even after all this time, they’re still leaving you behind, letting you die for them. Such a cruel thing to do after all those pretty lies, huh?”

“Why do you even care?”

“Because they did the same thing to me.” The wraith lifts his mask and your heart drops into your stomach. “And it’s not fair.”

It’s your fallen commander. 

Reyes. 

Gabriel Reyes.

There’s a tight knot in your gut and you can’t swallow down the lump in your throat. You don’t move, just cry like child when you see his face again. He’s alive! The only man who refused to let you die for an organization, turns out to still be doing it. He almost looks the same, more scarred and colorless dead skin, but still him.

His hand dips into the water and holds yours. “Moria wants to test more things on you, but they’ve agreed to let you stay and join if you do. It’s only a few experiments and then you’ll be able to train once it’s over and get revenge against Overwatch. You’ll be able to stay with Talon...and me. But you have to verbally agree to it; I need a definite yes.”

You both know that after seeing his face, you’re not going anywhere. You both know that you’re too devoted to this dead man to leave. You’ll agree to whatever will fucking come so long as your commander is by your side. But it needs to be said to the world.

“Yes, I want to stay. I don’t care what Moria does, so long as I get to stay by your side,” you say.

“You won’t be left behind anymore. I won’t let you.”

You squeeze his hand and sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!!


End file.
